


Walk Out That Door and We're Through

by Moolark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Angst, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moolark/pseuds/Moolark
Summary: Based off of the prompt using the phrase "Walk out that door and we're through" A spicy relationship oneshot between y/n and Leo
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. We're Through

“Oh my God, shut up”, that’s how it started. A careless comment on your part that set him off. He had been lecturing you and Mikey for hours. It was just another harmless prank, you didn’t understand why he was so serious all of a sudden.  


You missed your Leo, the fun Leo, the Leo that could take a joke or make witty(lame) comebacks. The last couple weeks he has been awful to be around. Barking more orders than normal, snapping at his brothers more often, lecturing over nothing, shaking off your dates for training. You were just try to get some stress relief.  


Now you find yourself wondering how you got here: Boyfriend yelling at you for being “disrespectful”. Honestly? You were done. You weren’t gonna take this shit anymore.  


You didn’t raise your voice, but simply said, “Take a look at yourself Leo.”  


“When I ha-…what?” He cut himself off mid sentence. Not something he usually did.  


“I said, to take a look at yourself Leo.” You shifted, crossing your arms in front of your chest and letting out a huff.  


“You’re yelling at your girlfriend for what, a harmless prank? We put a whoopee cushion on the couch. It’s not a life or death situation and yet you choose to get in our face and lecture us like we’re children and you are the adult. Honestly, I’m sick of this. You need an attitude check.”  


Leo looked like he was about to explode. His fists were clenched at his side in anger and his eyes seemed to burn through your skull. Jaw and lips clamped shut and tense. At this point Mikey had slipped away leaving the both of you in a stand off. You wouldn’t be surprised if the other brothers were watching from hidden parts of the lair.  


“I need an attitude check?” He countered quietly.  


Your eyes widened. The malice dripping from his voice was toxic, making you drop your confident mask from before.  


“I’m trying to run a team here. You don’t like the way I do it? Fine, it’s none of your business anyway. At least I’m trying to do something around here. If you’re going to get in the way I don’t want you here. It’d just be another annoyance.” With that he turned and headed towards his room.  


Your heart felt like it had shattered. Your stomach was in your feet and your eyes began to brim with tears. Did he really not want you around? Did he really think you were and annoyance? Was he just going to leave you here? Some boyfriend. But… Was this just a fight or was he really trying to break up with you? Your head began to spiral. His door began to creak open.  


“L-Leo,” you choked. He stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn to face you. Was this the end? Please, you begged, please turn around and apologize. You wanted him to Sweep you off your feet like he had so many times before. You wanted him to say he was sorry, say he loves you one more time. You needed it more than you needed to breathe.  


“w-walk out that door and we’re through.”  


Time slowed. As if your eyes were an old cinema real, you watched as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. He didn’t slam it. He didn’t say a word. Just like that, he was gone. You brought a hand up to your face and let out a sob that wretched through your whole body.  


What else was there to do? You turned gathered your things and left. You ignored the pleas of the other brothers for you to stay, he was just being irrational, he’s stressed, he didn’t mean it. You couldn’t hear them anyway.  


The walk back to your apartment was shorter than you remember. You fumbled with your keys while unlocking the door before closing it softly. Resting your head against the cool painted wood the reality of the evening’s events came crashing down. Tears cascaded down your face as you slowly slipped to the floor onto your knees.  


You broke up. Leo broke up with you when he walked through his bedroom door and left you. Literally. There was no more we or us. Just you; and then him…  


Somehow you ended up in bed that night. The agony and grief never left you: It stays with you as the weeks go by. You convince yourself that you have to move on, for your own sanity. You’ve only texted the brothers sparingly and never about Him. He never texted you, never called, not once. And you’re not too sure how to feel about that.

Now, almost 2 months later, you were going back to the lair for the first time since that night. You knew it was selfish to neglect your friendship with the brothers regardless of what happened between you and Leo. Luckily texting them seemed to satiate them, and they understood when you said you needed some time and space (Donnie made a science pun). But you missed them. You missed playing games with Mikey, and Sparring with Raph, or helping Donnie with random projects.  


You had told the brothers you were coming over, just not Him. Fear and guilt crawled around your gut when you thought about seeing him again. What would he say? What should you say? It’s definitely going to be awkward… But you’re not together anymore, so it shouldn’t matter right? You’re here to hang out with the guys not to spend time with him specifically. You took a deep breath in an out before squaring your shoulders and Imagining yourself more confidence than you felt.  


’If he’s there I will be curt and civil, but I’ll just ignore him and keep my distance.’ you think, before pressing forward into the lair.  


You are greeted by the familiar smell of pizza and candles with the hint of metal that brought a sharpness after having been away for so long. Raph is in the open kitchen with his back turned; Mikey is probably in his and Red’s room; and you smile seeing the top of Donnie’s head move about his lab.  


“Hey guys I’m here!”  


A resounding chorus of your name fills the lair as the boys emerge from their respective places to come greet you.  


“ANGELCAKES!!!!” Mikey yowls sprinting up from behind and lifting you into the air. He spins you several times and you cant help but giggle as he laments about how much everyone missed you. Mikey sets you down and you turn to face the other masked faces.  


“Missed ya shortie.” Raph said with a huffed laugh as he reached out and ruffled your hair.  


“I missed you guys too,” you laughed pushing his arm away from you before peeking around his large figure, “Anything planned for tonight Don?”  


The tall turtle shrugged. “I don’t, but I just figured we would end up playing games like normal.”  


You smiled.  
“I’d like that.”  


That evening was the best you’d had in a long time. You had laughed until your stomach ached; played video games all night; you never stopped smiling. It was the first time in a long time that you had had so much fun. At around 3:30 am there was a general consensus that you should probably go home now. You bid the brothers goodnight and started out the lair with a soft smile still on your face.  


“Ah-Wait up!” Mikey called your name and you turned around giving him a questioning look.  


“I-if you want I can walk you home? Ya know to make sure you make it-make it there ok!” He fumbled over his words and seemed to look anywhere but you.  


Thinking a moment you responded, “Yeah Mikey, I’d really like that.” You gave him a smile before turning and heading back out.  


“Oh cool! I-I mean uh, yeah that’s cool…”  


You both laughed and joked all the way back to your apartment building. It was nice. You had missed the guys company more than you thought. Mikey was one of your best friends, so you knew you could trust him. The alley conveniently next to your building was always a good meeting or drop off spot for the turtles.  


You knew you shouldn’t do what you were about to do. But you needed to know. Right before you wished him goodnight you asked,  


“Hey Mike?”  


“Hm?”  


“… How’s he doing?”  


Michelangelo looked deflated. He sighed and looked between you and the brick wall beside him before running his hand down his face.  


“Ah man… Are you sure you really wanna know angelcakes? I know you didn’t really wanna talk about him tonight.”  


He was concerned about you. It made your heart swell with love. You had asked him to not talk about or mention Leo after your break up and he was there when you needed to vent your frustrations. So here he was, making sure you were okay with talking about your ex.  


“Yeah Mikey, I’m sure. I wanna know he’s okay.” You stared at your feet. Readying yourself for whatever was to come.  


“Jeez, okay Doll-face. Leo’s doing good. Better than good actually, he’s been great. After you left he didn’t come out of his room for a long time, but he talked to Dad and it’s like he’s back to normal! Training and patrols have been a breeze, he started making jokes again, he even laughed an some of my pranks instead of lecturing me like usual! He seems a lot happier and a lot less stressed than before…” He trailed off. There was a pained expression on his face and when his eyes met yours they were filled with sympathy.  


“That’s good you hear!” You smiled at him. It was forced and faltered but he could see the pain in your eyes regardless.  


“Well I better head up to bed! Goodnight Mikey, get home safe!” Briskly turning on your heel you practically speed ran up to your flat.  


You couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Did he even grieve the loss of your relationship? If he was so happy without you why were you even together in the first place? You let out a breath. It doesn’t matter now. He’s clearly moved on, so you should too. Maybe given time, you could be friends again. That thought made you smile again. You headed to your room and shut off the lights, flopping into bed. ‘Life goes on I guess,’ you think bitterly. Sleep would evade you for most of the night.

Mikey watched as you darted into your apartment building. He let out a sigh and waited in the shadows watching your window until your bedroom lights went off before heading back to the lair. He hated being the middle man here. He hated the look in your eyes as he lied to you about Leo. How happy he was without you. But he knew telling you the truth would have hurt you even more.  


The lair was quiet when he got back. Donnie and Raph had cleaned up after everyone while he had been walking you home. Mikey sighed and flopped on the couch.  


For the first time Mikey might be able to say he was genuinely furious. He was mad at Leo for making him promise to lie to you. Mad at himself for doing it. Mad Leo had hurt you in the first place. Mad at himself for not saying something sooner. He was mad that the entire time you were over Leo was less than 20 feet away and didn’t do anything!  


Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Leo’s door softly creaked open and his bear feet Pat across the concrete floor. They stop right behind the couch.  


A pause. No greetings from Mikey. He had already said his peace to Leo during their fight earlier that morning.  


“… Wha-what did she say?” Leo’s voice cracked and croaked out of his throat; worn from disuse.  


“She said she’s happy for you dude!” Mikey snapped. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother’s figure just in time to see it sink a little more.  


“… Was she really happy?”  


God Leo looked like shit. Ever since you left him he had barely ate or bathed. He never went to train or out on patrols. He didn’t even bother putting on his gear anymore. All he ever did was lay in bed and cry. He looked frail and had visibility lost weight and muscle mass. It made Mikey sick to his stomach. And angry as Hell.  


“OF COURSE SHE’S NOT HAPPY YOU BARF FOR BRAINS!” He vaulted over the back of the couch and squared up to Leo.  


“You have no idea what she’s been going through! You never bothered to Ask!” His finger pressed against his older brother’s chest pushing him back.  


“You haven’t called or texted once because you’re so up your own ass about what you did you never thought that maybe-oh I dunno-You should say ‘hey I’m sorry’?!”  


Mikey was breathing fire in the face of his brother. It was nothing they hadn’t told him countless times before. But this time he could see just how low his brother had gotten.  


He grabbed the plastron of his older brother and pulled his face down to his level.  


“I hope you’re happy Leo. Making your brothers lie for you to the girl you love? Pretty Fucking low dude.” Mikey spat the words in Leo’s face as if they were poison. Pushing him away, he turned and stormed to his and Raph’s shared room.  


“If you need anything else, don’t bother.”  


Leo stood alone. He was disgusted with himself before, but he was revolted more than ever now. He lifted his shaking hands to his face and returned to his room. He was lower than dirt. But he’ll be damned if he didn’t tell you this. He made a promise to you then and there that he was going to make it up to you. He only hoped it wasn’t too late…


	2. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s get right into it.

Rain poured outside. You sat on your couch mindlessly watching YouTube videos with a cup of warm tea in hand. You had no idea how to pronounce the name but it was sweet and soothing to drink. It was probably Leo’s. Something that he had left from when the two of you were still together.

It’s been almost three months since you broke up with him. The healing process was taking longer than you would like, but you knew to be kind and patient with yourself. Seeing random reminders of him in day to day life often felt like reopening a wound, but lately the sharp pain in your chest had shifted to more of a sorrowful fondness. You missed him, but that was ok.

You have been spending more time at the Lair over the past month. Almost as much as you used to. Strangely enough you still had yet to see your blue clad ninja since that night that the two of you had broken up. You didn’t blame him if he wanted to avoid you. It still kinda hurt though.

Mikey has been reassuring you that Leo was doing fine; “off meditating” or “wanted to go on a extra patrol solo tonight”. Donnie and Raph were less convincing when you asked. You were starting to think that he wasn’t doing as well as you had been led to believe. Although you know it shouldn’t, it gave you a bit of comfort knowing he was hurting.

You went to take a sip from your mug only to find it was empty. Huh, you drank that faster that you thought. You paused the video and got up, making your way to the kitchen so you could brew another cup. The tea smelt heavenly when you opened the bag. While you were dating leo had introduced you to the joys of fresh tea leaves. He even convinced you to by a distiller as well. You had to hand it to him: It still tasted amazing.

Little things like this reminded you of him more than anything. Your small kitchen filled with the smell of tea; warm and inviting atmosphere; late nights the two of you would spend together; soft touches and deep conversation. You missed it naturally, but you also had to convince yourself that you could live without. At least live without him.

Below the city Leo was doing almost the opposite. He had made his mind up. He had convinced himself that he had to be with you. Had to be worthy of you. And that ment no more pity party bullshit. He had left his bed, started to eat and train again. When he thought of you there was nothing he couldn’t do. You had been his rock and his stronghold for so long, he was lost without you. Now he was going to get stronger, for you.

The brothers had noticed the change in Leo. When he organized his first patrol in months, they had lost their shit. He was finally moving on, getting out of his funk. They thought he was getting better. Splinter was the only one to know better. His son’s intentions were corrupt by a false hope. One he had imagined out of a broken heart.

Everything Leo was doing, he was doing for you. Eating, training, laughing, it was all for the sole purpose of winning back your favor. I his pain he had convinced himself that he was nothing without you by his side. He wanted to show you he was better, stronger so he could be yours again. It was unhealthy. Splinter knew that if and when everything came to a head his son would crumble back into the lowly place he was a month prior. He needed to better himself for his own good, rather than in false devotion to the idea of you.

The one problem was that Splinter had no idea how he was going to tell his son this. Leo was lost to his own preconceived ideas and once he made up his mind it was always a challenge to see things in a different light. He decided to start off slowly.

“Leonardo,” he called after training, “stay a moment, I wish to speak with you.” He watched as his other sons left the Dojo and Leo came to kneel before him. Their training that day had gone smoothly and Leo seemed to be uncharacteristically cocky.

“Hai Sensei, what do you wish to speak about?”

“My son I have noticed a great improvement in you over the past couple of weeks. I am very happy to see you healing.”

“Thank you Sensei, I’m determined to work harder than ever.” Leo smiled up at his father.

“However, I am worried your improvement is influenced with unforeseen wishes of the past.”

Leo’s face scrunched up in confusion. What did Splinter mean ‘wishes of the past’? He was working to get back to where he was: Isn’t that what was truly important? He was doing it for you, he was going to make it up to you.

“Sensei I have learned from the mistakes of my past and I have used them to become stronger.”

“Learning from the past to better yourself and letting the past influence your decisions are two different things my son… Something to meditate over.” Splinter turned and headed to his room, dismissing his eldest son.

Leo sighed and withheld the temptation to roll his eyes. He loved his dad, but sometimes the metaphorical wisdom he tried to give them just seemed like a bunch of mumbo jumbo. He was almost to where he was, physically and mentally before you had broken up. Leo had the perfect plan for how he would apologize and win you back.

He had thought over what he was going to do a million times over. He finally decided he would go to your apartment, beg your forgiveness, tell you the truth about how broken he felt after you two had parted, show you how he had gotten better (For You!), and he would ask for you to give him a second chance.

For weeks all he had in mind was you, how the two of you were, and could go back to. Finally, after mustering up enough courage he wanted to see you. He wasn’t going to confess! He just, needed to see your face. Luckily for him you were going to be coming by the Lair for the weekly movie night.

He accompanied his brothers out of the lair to go retrieve the pizza they ordered earlier. No one said anything about it, but he could tell they were confused as to why. The only time Leo ever went out now was for patrol, and eating with the rest of them meant that there was a higher chance he would see you. Perfect.

You were almost ready. It was your turn to pick a movie so you chose an old comedy. Most would call it a classic, Donnie would call it tasteless. You laughed at the thought of Donnie’s stricken expression upon seeing the media choice of the night. You started off to the lair in a hoodie and joggers with your bag slung across your shoulder. You were more excited than usual, probably just antsy to get out and hang with the guys.

You arrived safely and 10 minutes early. The guys weren’t anywhere to be seen and when you called the only response was Splinter’s shuffling in his room. They must still be out getting the pizza.

“Master Splinter? You there?” You called into the outcrop that let into his private room. No one was allowed in there obviously.

He called your name and instructed you to wait a moment.

“My student it is good to see you once more.” Splinter came out with two cups of hot tea in each hand and turned his head over to the kitchen where you could comfortably sit.

“How are you doing today?” You asked giving a small thank you for the tea.

“Today, I am fine. I’m an old rat with four sons,” he laughs, “Every day is a new lesson. How are you?”

“I’m better than I was Sensei. I know that healing takes time and I knew it would hurt to let some things go. But it’s been admittedly more painful than I thought.” You futzed with your hair and took another sip.

Splinter smiled. “You are wise in the ways of healing then. I know a breakup can be hard, especially when you and the other do not end on good terms.”

You gave an incredulous look. More meant for the 'good at healing’ part than anything. You sure didn’t feel like you were healing, but then again the sorrow you had once felt so strongly seemed like it was miles away. Maybe you were healing.

“I may be old, but I know what I’m about. Remember that boundaries in any kind of relationship should be respected, and they may shift as a relationship changes” Splinter took a long sip from his tea as you did yours.

You pondered his words. While very true you wondered if he was trying to prepare you for something. You didn’t have time to think for long before loud yells echoed through the tunnels announcing the boys triumphant return from the pizza run. So much for ninjas, you thought with a smile. Turning back you see Master Splinter has left and started to make his way back to his room before things get too rowdy.

The turtles burst into the Lair with a cacophony of whooping and hollering. You laughed as they excitedly run around you. Pizza was the first priority here and you couldn’t fault them for that. You made your way over to the counter and grabbed a couple slices yelling back and forth with Mikey what your movie choice was and to go ahead a put it on. As expected Donatello let out a loud groan and Raph told him to suck it up. Turning you were about to made your way to the couch when you ran into a hard broad chest.

“Oof! Oh hey Leo!” You walked around him and the rest of the way to the couch without a second thought. It wasn’t until you were seated that you realized: That was Leo!! That was the first time you had seen him in just over 3 months and you didn’t even properly say hi! You turned to look over the back of the couch only to find him gone. Huh. Weird. You were kinda hoping he would stay for movie night. You didn’t have long to dwell as the beginning credits rolled and Raph started shushing Mikey your attention was drawn to the screen.

Leo meanwhile, was freaking out behind closed doors. You looked so cute in your old baggy sweatshirt. He had forgotten you even owned it and mentally chastised himself for it. As soon as the guys had entered the lair, pizza in hand, he saw you. You were distracted by the usual chaos of his brothers, but he just couldn’t keep his eyes off you. He moved with the group to the kitchen counter and put down one of the two pizzas, making quips at his brothers lack of patience.

You both had turned to each other at the same time and when you ran into him he felt his heart jumpstart. You said his name and he just about melted on the spot. He had missed your voice, the way it sounded when you said his name. It took almost everything in his power not to grab you and whisk you away like he used to. Seeing you seemed to give Leo the adrenaline rush in confidence that he needed to execute his plan. It was now or never

The rest of movie night went well and you ended up heading home after the second movie. Mikey had been walking you home every time you came over, and you chatted all the way. You wished him goodnight in the alley, and began to make your way to your flat when he called your name.

“Yeah Mikey?”

“… You okay?”

You assumed he meant about seeing Leo. Flash backs to a few weeks ago where you had asked the orange turtle about him played in your mind. Mikey always had to do a mental check up. Honestly he was too good to you.You gave him a genuine smile this time.

“Yeah Mikey, I’m good.”

He believed you and wished you good night before disappearing back into the sewers below. You made your way up to your apartment, and started to brew a cup of tea.

You enjoyed yourself tonight. Spending time with the guys was always a treat. You smiled and thought about a couple nights ago when Donnie and Raph had stopped by on patrol to drop off take out. You were pretty lucky to have friends as good as them. The sound of the kettle going off drew you out of reminiscing. Your poured the hot water and took in the scent of the tea steeping.

There was a tapping on your window. Not unusual; probably one of the guys. Most likely it was Mikey wanting to watch another movie or just hang for the night.

“Who is it?” You asked in a sing-song voice as you made your way over to the frame. You unlocked the window and slide it up.

“Did you leave somethin-” your voice caught in your throat as you took in the sight of the blue clad turtle sitting on your fire escape.

Leo chuckled, “Hey-uh, I guess you could put it that way.” He shifted his weight. You didn’t exactly look as happy to see him as he thought you would be, but he chopped it up to you probably just being surprised.

“Is it alright if I come in? I would like to talk if that’s okay.” He looked at you expectantly.

“Uh… Sure.” You stepped away from the window to allow him room enough to enter. He climbed through and stood awkwardly.

All of the confidence he had been building seemed to have flown out the window behind him. You looked beautiful as always. being in your home after so long was making him nostalgic. The tea you were making flooded his senses and his lips twitched a smile as he recognized the smell. He was surprised you hadn’t thrown it out. He finally squared his shoulders and shakily cleared his throat. You stared at him, clearly waiting to see what he said.

“I-I want to start by saying I’m sorry. I came here to ask for your forgiveness for what I said that night.” You didn’t say anything so he continued.

“What I said wasn’t true, and I’m sorry if I made you feel unwanted. After you left I was still mad but when I realized-” His voice cracked and a Knott was building in his throat, “When I realize you had left and what I said I felt awful. No, not awful I was disgusted with myself! I know I don’t deserve you and I am lower than dirt for what I did, but after you left I fell apart. I didn’t sleep or eat. I stopped training. It all seemed so pointless without you there.” He crouched down to look you in the eyes better and took your hands in his.

“But then I realized that I wouldn’t be any good to you like that, so I started training again. I want to be stronger for you. I never want to hurt you again. I was so wrong, I’m sorry. My heart aches to even think of you gone. I want to sweep you off your feet again. Please let me prove to you how much you mean to me.”

“Please,” he begged cupping you face in his hand and pulling you close, “Please give me a second chance, I’m nothing without you.” He softly pressed his lips against yours.

You seemed to be frozen in shock and awe. Nothing could have prepared you for this. He apologized, he wanted you back, he wanted to show you how much he loved you. Over the many months that you had been dying to hear those words, you knew that it wasn’t right. Gently, you pushed him off and away from you.

“If you’re nothing without me, you’re nothing with me. I am not your whole world, you need to be your own person.I accept your apology, but I don’t want you to change. And for you to dedicate your whole life to me… It’s not healthy. A-and I already gave you a second chance, but you walked through that door and shut it behind you without a second thought. It wasn’t just another fight so you can’t treat this like it was. We broke up. I’ve started to move on Leo… If you want we can go back to just being friends, but you can’t do this. Not to me; not to yourself.” You fought to keep your voice steady.

As much as you wanted to believe him. To just go back to the way things were and be as hopelessly in love. Trust him to treat you like a princess twenty-four-seven and always put you first. You knew it would never be a reality. You knew that when you first started dating him. And to expect such would doom any relationship to failure. Your relationship wasn’t something that could be fixed with just an apology and a kiss.

Leo stepped back from you. Hurt and confusion seemed to overflow from his form. His shoulders sagged, hands shook, but his eyes said the most. Those deep blue orbs filled with agony at your rejection. He didn’t understand why his plan hadn’t worked. He apologized and promised to start over and do better for you. Wasn’t that enough?

Seeing his face fall broke your heart all over again, but you knew you were in the right. Before you could ever go back to what you had, the both of you needed to heal and move on. Your heart broke when you thought of how much he missed you, and how badly he wanted things to just go back to the way they were.

The silence grew between the two of you. Neither moved or made a sound, just stared at your feet. Your arms were crossed and your thumbs mindlessly roamed the skin there. His shoulders slumped and hands clasped together in front of him.

“Goodnight Leo.” You whispered so softly Leo was surprised he herd it.

“… Thank you, goodnight-” he whispered your name almost as if another plea. But the large terrapin turned and left the same way he came. At least he closed the window behind him.

You let out a shaky breath and headed to your room. You were exhausted. Tea forgotten; you flopped down on your bed, still fully clothed. Although it did little to comfort you, it felt a better place to cry. Hopefully he got the message, and the two of you could finally heal. You still loved him. If he truly loved you too he would be willing to start over from square one.

Leo paced rooftops for hours after you bid him farewell. He didn’t know what he was thinking by going to see you. He did believe that just loving you would be enough to reunite the two of you, but it was so clearly wrong and selfish of him to think so. How did he get caught up in this fantasy? It was even more selfish of him to not even consider your feelings in the matter. He just assumed you would understand and take him back. He had obsessed over you and how to win your favor back he had planned how everything would work out.

Just because you forgave him for what he said, didn’t mean that you were also obligated to resume dating. But he had believed that him apologizing and you taking him back were a given. Now that he had finally realized it, he was so perturbed and disgusted by his own actions and thoughts it made his stomach flip. You both needed time before pursuing any kind of relationship; romantic or otherwise. If anything would happen between the two of you, it would be your decision. And he would accept your decision whatever it was.

He quickly whipped out his phone and opened up your contact.

'Please forgive my intrusion, I understand how me believing that I could simply return to the relationship we once had was wrong and it was ignorant for me to believe so. I hope we can still be friends.’ He shot off the text without hesitation.

Your phone pinged and lit up on your bedside table. You hesitated when you saw that it was from Leo, but you opened the text regardless. Reading over it, more tears escaped your eyes and you smiled.

'I’d like that.’

Leo smiled despite himself. He did love you, and if you were willing to give him any chance, he’d do everything in his power not to fuck it up. As he made his way back home he promised himself to forget the past and focus on his future. Hopefully one with you, but if it was meant to be it will happen on it’s own.


End file.
